


Nectar

by 127s



Series: resonance prompts [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Cigarettes, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, blood sucking, but make it jaeyong, did someone say mildly angsty vampire taeyong, homoerotic vampire tension, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127s/pseuds/127s
Summary: "But I guess I'm not one to talk about bad habits, am I." Taeyong says thoughtfully, gaze on a faraway view.Jaehyun watches him, and stands straighter. "Taeyong," He presses his lips together in a thin line. "You know it's not like that.""What is it, then?" Jaehyun can't place the tone.Jaehyun takes a final inhale from the cigarette before pressing it firmly against the railing to put it out. "It's like... nectar. Nectar to a bee, a butterfly, whatever. Not some dumb, harmful habit."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: resonance prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993867
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Nectar

Jaehyun rests his elbows against the balcony, bringing the cigarette to his mouth. His lips habitually welcome the stick, taking a sharp inhale of the smoke.

He lets it linger there for a few seconds, before removing the cigarette, resting it between two fingers and hanging it over the edge. He slowly exhales the smoke, letting it weigh on the air. He taps the cigarette once, twice, watching ash fall from it.

"That's a bad habit." 

Jaehyun doesn't need to turn, or even glance, to know who's approaching from behind, just gives a little hum of acknowledgement. Taeyong's given him the speech a million times, and every time Jaehyun has agreed with him, yet he can never seem to bring himself to resist the nagging thoughts of smoking.

When the older stands beside him, hands finding place on the railing in a tighter-than-necessary grip, Jaehyun knows it isn't one of the days he gets the rehearsed lecture, or even much more of a comment.

"But I guess I'm not one to talk about bad habits, am I." Taeyong says thoughtfully, gaze on a faraway view. 

Jaehyun watches him, and stands straighter. "Taeyong," He presses his lips together in a thin line. "You know it's not like that."

"What is it, then?" Jaehyun can't place the tone.

Jaehyun takes a final inhale from the cigarette before pressing it firmly against the railing to put it out. "It's like... nectar. Nectar to a bee, a butterfly, whatever. Not some dumb, harmful habit."

He can't read the reaction Taeyong has to the comparison, either. He's silent, and still not looking at the younger.

"You have to feed eventually." Jaehyun sighs, reaching his free hand to settle at the small of Taeyong's back. "I know you're scared to, but I trust—"

Taeyong tenses and shakes his head, brushing off the touch. "No, I don't." 

With that, he disappears back inside, leaving Jaehyun to do nothing but watch.

Normal food doesn't do much, and more than anything Jaehyun always just hopes it will entertain and distract Taeyong until the older gives in to needing to feed. He can _tell_ how hungry he is, irritable and tense, but he still refuses.

Jaehyun lines up the vegetables on the chopping board, lightly humming to amuse himself, positioning his fingers on opposite sides of the particular carrot, bringing the knife up and down in a slow pattern. His gaze fixates on the vegetable, but eventually strays over to Taeyong, watching the other. He's reading something, Jaehyun can't tell what, but he doesn't look the sort of content he often does when he reads.

He brings the knife directly into his fingertip, and hisses at the sudden pain. "Shit."

When he instinctively looks down to investigate the injury of his doing, he sees blood, a trail of thick red from the cut. There's a dull sting from it, but it's the last thing on his mind. "Taeyong—" 

"You did that on purpose, fuck, Jaehyun. I can't—" 

Before Jaehyun can even process he's moving, the older is at the opposite side of the counter ahead of him, palms pressed against the surface, eyes squeezed shut.

"Taeyong," Jaehyun says again with a steady tone, but Taeyong is talking again before he can continue, a broken ramble.

"I can't, I can't. You smell so good, it hurts, and I— I won't be able to stop and I'll—" He shakes his head, hands at the counter moving into a grip so tight his knuckles turn white. 

"You've fed from me before Taeyong," Jaehyun reminds gently, setting the knife down carefully before he dares to approach the other. "It's okay. You're okay."

"No, I'm not!" Taeyong argues, not once looking up. "I've never been _this_ hungry, I'm gonna hurt you. I can't do that!"

Jaehyun wants to say something against the words, but Taeyong is right, partially, at least. He's seen Taeyong hungry, but never this hungry, he knows he's been putting off feeding for longer then usual. "Do you trust me, Taeyong?" He keeps the calm tone, knowing how important it is when the older is like this.

Taeyong nods without looking up.

"And I trust you, you know that." Jaehyun takes Taeyong's arm, and surprisingly the older doesn't resist against it, even seems to relax a little. 

Jaehyun takes this as a sign to bring Taeyong closer. He immediately settles against him, yet looks anywhere but the other.

"Look at me." Jaehyun mutters softly.

When Taeyong does, Jaehyun sees darkened pupils looking back at him, and he feels fingers clinging to the hem of his shirt, so tightly that he wonders if the material will tear. Jaehyun brings one arm to rest at Taeyong's back, while his other hand settles at the older's cheek. He caresses the soft skin, before settling his thumb at Taeyong's lower lip, gaze never leaving him.

"Jaehyun, it hurts." Taeyong whispers, and Jaehyun doesn't say anything. He brings his bloodied finger to the other's lips, listening to Taeyong shakily exhale against it. "I can't—" He tries to argue, tries to resist.

"You can, Taeyong," Jaehyun reminds him. "We trust each other."

Taeyong is hesitant, still. As slowly as he can, he takes Jaehyun's hand at his own, grip gradually tightening. He slips Jaehyun's finger between his lips, sucking gently at the blood from the wound, cautious with everything he does.

Jaehyun feels Taeyong relax against him. He's relieved that in some sense, he'd finally convinced Taeyong to give into the need. The pretty sight of him sucking at his finger was just an added benefit.

"You taste so good," Taeyong mumbles, and Jaehyun gives a hum in response to show he's listening, intent on staring at the view in front of him. "Want more."

"Bite me." Jaehyun answers instinctively, slight breathlessness burdening his tone, and he sees the hesitance at Taeyong's expression again. The older reluctantly moves Jaehyun's still-bleeding finger away from his lips, where Jaehyun can see a faint redness tainting them. He's gentle with the movement, and he knows it's because his fangs are sensitive.

"Are you sure?" Taeyong asks, like he always does.

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

It's Jaehyun to move backwards, guide Taeyong in the direction of the nearby couch. Without once taking his eyes from Taeyong to look backwards, Jaehyun sits down, tugging Taeyong alongside him for the older to straddle his lap, fingers fiddling with Jaehyun's shirt once more. He settles against him once more, and leans in to take a long inhale at his neck, eyes shut to focus on nothing but his scent. "Tell me when to stop." He mutters, voice shaky. "Please?"

"I will." Jaehyun promises, two fingers trailing up Taeyong's neck, finding place at the back of the his hair, running through the softness a few times.

Every movement of Taeyong's is still cautiously slow, and he presses a few gentle kisses to the warmth of Jaehyun's neck, occasionally sucks at his skin just enough to make the other feel like he's going to give him a hickey. Jaehyun moves to rest both of his hands at Taeyong's sides to keep him steady in his lap, sure he's getting blood from his finger on the other's shirt, but the injury is the furthest thing from his mind.

Just as Jaehyun tilts his head to the side a little more, Taeyong suddenly sinks his fangs into the skin, a shocking sensation for the younger that makes him tense in the moment, but quickly relax. Oddly enough, he thinks he likes it more than Taeyong does. How the other shifts in his lap, presses himself against him, tugs at his shirt and hums against his skin about how good he tastes.

He doesn't stop Taeyong until he's well past feeling lightheaded, and even then reluctant to stop him, wanting nothing but to keep the other feeling full and content. "Taeyong." Jaehyun speaks, giving his side a squeeze. 

Taeyong only hovers at his neck a moment longer before he brings himself away, breathless and with blood staining the corners of his mouth. 

"See," Jaehyun starts, giving an absentminded movement of bringing his thumb to Taeyong's lips to wipe excess blood away. "You always stop when I tell you to. Always so good."

Taeyong likes the praise, and Jaehyun knows it.

He's the one to lean in and connect their lips in a kiss tasting of blood and cigarettes, but both of them always like it. 

"We should probably get a bandaid for your finger."

**Author's Note:**

> vampire taeyong vampire taeyong vampire taeyong


End file.
